Consulting Road Trip!
by RandmWriter
Summary: Two weeks stuck in a van with Sherlock, John, Lestrade, Mycroft, Anderson and Donovan while on a road trip? What could possibly go wrong? EVERYTHING! :)
1. And So it Begins!

**Like I promised, here's a new story! :D **

**I DON'T OWN SHERLOCK! :D**

* * *

**~CONSULTING ROAD TRIP!~**

* * *

**Greg **Lestrade was busy loading the back of the van while Sherlock was whining like a petulant child.

"Gavin! I don't want to go!" The Consulting Detective yelled. Another futile attempt to get out of this _ridiculous _idea.

"It's _Greg_ and trust me Sherlock, it'll be good for you."

"He's right Sherlock. It's time you get to know other people and try to make friends." John said, loading his own bag in the van.

"I don't _want _to make friends," Sherlock said stubbornly, arms crossing over his chest. John sighed and held up another bag he was carrying.

"I already packed your stuff. You are coming." John stashed the bag into the van.

"No," was Sherlock's indignant reply. John knew it would come to this. He opened Sherlock's bag and held up something important...

"My skull Give it back!" Sherlock yelled, but John hid it behind his back and held up his finger before the detective could grab it.

"No, you are not getting this until we finish the trip." John said.

"Yeah, and you won't be getting any cases from me until you do this," Lestrade said. That was it.

"Fine!" Sherlock threw his arms up in the air and grumbled at the injustice. John and Lestrade chuckled in success.

"Now," Greg announced. "We just have to pick up your brother-"

"MYCROFT!" Sherlock was close to fuming by now. "I am not getting into a van with that umbrella-loving-"

"Yes brother dear?" Sherlock turned around to see his brother in a sweater vest and pants, (like in His Last Vow during Christmas but without the suit!) and of course, the famous black umbrella.

John had a hand to his chest. "Bloody hell Mycroft! When did you get here!"

"I have my ways," came the cryptic reply. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here? You hate these trips!"

"Mummy made me go. She thinks it's a good exercise to strengthen our brotherly bond." The younger Holmes made a face.

"It never works."

"I told her that."

"Anyway, let's go you two." John said stepping into the van.

Sherlock sighed. Might as well get it over with.

He sat next to John at the backseat which was enough for 3. Mycroft was in the passenger seat and Lestrade was going to drive.

"Ok," Lestrade said while starting the car. "Let's just pick up Donovan and Anderson-"

"ANDERSON!" Sherlock yelled as they sped away.

* * *

**GET READY FOR INSULTS, DRIVE THROUGH AND BATHROOM BREAKS!**

**So, I'll put a poll on my profile or you can just tell me through reviews if you do review: SHOULD I PUT JIM IN? XD**


	2. Chicken Nuggets!

**YAY! NEW CHAPPIE IS HERE! :D**

**Every now and then I'll talk in the story!**

* * *

**TO CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION ABOUT THE VAN:**

**There are 3 Rows. Driver & Passenger Seats included.**

**1st Row: Greg & Mycroft (Separate Seats)**

**2nd Row: Nobody yet (Seats are Together/Long Seat - for 2 People)**

***3rd Row: John & Sherlock (Seats are Together/Long Seat - for 3 People)**

***If I refer to it as "the next seat" it means like the extra space for another person but it's still the same long seat! :)**

**SORRY IF IT'S CONFUSING BUT THE REST IS UP TO YOUR IMAGINATION!**

**Let's call it "The Sherlock Van!"**

* * *

**Sherlock **grumbled all the way to New Scotland Yard, where they would pick up Donovan and Anderson.

"I am _not _spending a road trip with those two idiots! You are all tolerable - that wasn't a compliment John, stop smiling - but I cannot stand them! They lower the IQ of the whole road! I am not going to be stuck in a van with them for - how long is this trip?"

"Two weeks," was Greg's simple reply.

"TWO WEEKS!" Sherlock stamped down so hard the back row jumped and John landed on the next seat. He later scooted back to Sherlock. *cough* Johnlock *cough*

"Sherlock," said Greg. "They're my friends - don't say anything. They are. - and I invited them, so play nice."

"Plus it's time you end this argument between you three," John added.

"Dr. Watson, for once, I agree with my childish brother," Mycroft said. "Based on the surveillance I've seen, this trip will do nothing to help them. It will merely re-ignite their petty feud and give them more cause to hate each other."

Oh, they could see it now. Anderson yelling at Sherlock saying "Remember that time on the trip where you did that weird thing to the wild rabbit!" and Sherlock's reply of "It was an experiment!"

Ok... this _was _a bit not good. If they acted fast maybe they could-

"Lestrade!" The voice of Anderson yelled as they pulled over. Uh oh...

"Drive Greg. Drive and don't look back. Mycroft's right." John said, his voice laced with panic. He was sweating.

"Hello there!" Greeted Sally Donovan as she entered the van while Anderson was putting both their bags in the trunk. "Hi freak." Sherlock just nodded. She sat down in the second row and Anderson sat next to her and they drove away.

Sherlock observed them as they were playing with each other's hands. "Seriously, Anderson? Your wife's been away for a week and you've already "had a chat" with Sally twice?"

Imagine tomato but redder. Yep, that's how both their faces looked like right now.

"That's not-"

"I beg to differ Mr. Anderson. Did you know that I also have your house under surveillance?" Mycroft said, not looking at him. Anderson shut up.

YES! Holmes Brothers - 1, Idiotic Police Officers Who Are Horrible at their Jobs - 0!

"I'm getting us food!" Greg announced and they went through a McDonalds Drive-Thru. They were all about to voice their meal requests but Greg interrupted them before they could speak.

"Save it. I know what you guys want." They all arched an eyebrow at this.

_"Welcome to McDonalds," _the voice said. _"What is your order?"_

"Yeah a Big Mac with fries and a Coke. Two Double-Cheeseburgers, fries and Cokes too. Two Chicken Nuggets with fries - Sprite not Coke. Oh, and a Happy Meal. Yeah, those Fish Finger thingies, small fries and Diet Coke. Yeah, I want the umbrella as a toy. Ok, yeah that's all." Greg's new favorite word: Yeah!

Greg collected the money and paid for the food.

"This is so unfair," Sherlock huffed, arms crossed over his chest. "I don't even want to go on this stupid trip and now you're making me pay for food I don't want to eat."

Greg got his Big Mac, Sally and Anderson got the Cheeseburgers, and Mycroft, after giving the inspector a glare, took the Happy Meal. I like to think he was secretly happy, judging by the way he played with the black umbrella toy afterwards.

"Chicken Nuggets for you two at the back," Greg said and passed the meals, knowing Sherlock was quite fond of them.

John took both since Sherlock was still being stubborn. After the blogger's first bite, Sherlock all but snatched his meal from John.

"Not. A. Word." Sherlock said between bites.

For now, everything was still relatively ok. It's just the calm before the storm...

* * *

**AND THE TRIP BEGINS! YAY! GET READY FOR GAMES AND MORE INSULTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Um... I don't think I'll put Jim in because it's hard to fit him in! XD Maybe he'll text them or something! XD**

* * *

**SORRY IF THE FOOD ORDER IS WRONG! XD I'M NOT FROM THE UK SO I'M GOING TO BASE ALL ORDERS FROM THE MCDONALDS UK WEBSITE! XD**

**ACTUALLY I'LL GO TO UK WEBSITES FOR REFERENCES SO SORRY IF THEIR WRONG! IF YOUR BRITISH AND YOU SEE WHAT'S WORNG, PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT! XD**

* * *

**Is it Good? Bad? Mind Numbingly Horrible? Anything! Tell me through the reviews (They make my day! XD) but please no hurtful words! :D**

* * *

**Anyway, thanks and see you in the next Chappie! :D**

**BYE! :)**

**-RW**


	3. Alphabet Games!

**HEY GUYS! SORRY I TOOK LONGER TO UPDATE BUT SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE SO I'LL DEFINITELY UPDATE MORE OFTEN!**

******ALSO, I WAS BUSY MAKING MY OWN MIND PALACE! XD IT ACTUALLY WORKS! XD**

**THIS CHAPPIE WAS INSPIRED BY THE REQUEST OF "A GENIUS SAYS" SAYING HE WANTED MORE "HOLMES BROTHERS"! HERE YOU GO! :D**

**ANYWAY, ON WITH THE SHOW! :D**

* * *

**It **had been an hour since anyone last said anything. The food was gone and now they had a little box called "The Box" (Sherlock had loved the originality) where the trashes were thrown, and it was kept in a compartment under the 3rd row's seat. It did not have any odor... yet.

John was looking around, thinking of a conversation starter. He would open his mouth, shake his head and then close it - much like a fish. This happened repeatedly. The only thing that could be heard in the silence of the van moving smoothly Greg's fingers drumming on the steering wheel, Mycroft playing with his Happy Meal toy, and Sherlock typing on his phone. Wait... What? Everyone Sherlock ever texted was in the car so who was he-

"Who you texting Sherlock?" John asked, peering over to look at the screen.

"Nobody," he said, not looking up. Suddenly he got a message saying "Checkmate" and he yelled in anger.

"DAMN YOU JIM!" Everyone looked at him. Awkward silence...

...

"JIM!" John practically screamed. "YOU WERE TEXTING A CRIMINAL MASTERMIND FOR AN HOUR WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!"

John's phone pinged. He opened the text from a blocked number:_ 'We were playing mental chess Johnny-boy! Nothing to fuss about!'_

"What is the big deal? I was bored!" Sherlock said, backing up Moriarty's statement.

"The big deal? SHERLOCK THIS MAN TRIED TO KILL US!"

"Well, it was quite a fun encounter, wasn't it," He said, and before John could speak again, he cut him off. "Admit it."

John relented and sighed, while Sherlock smirked.

"Ok," Greg said, eyes still on the road. "Let's play a game so Sherlock doesn't text criminal masterminds who has the potential to kill us."

"Ok."

"Fine."

"Very well."

"Sure."

"*grunt*"

...

"Alphabet Game?" Sally suggested.

"Dull," Sherlock said.

"Let's make it interesting," John offered. "The pair who wins can sleep in the van with the air conditioner on while the rest camp outside."

Sherlock perked up at this. "Challenge accepted."

"Get a partner and give a word for every letter, if the word you two gave is related to the one before, you get double points." Sally explained the mechanics.

Anderson and Sally held hands and blushed. Sherlock rolled his eyes but yelled "Mycroft!"

The older Holmes nodded. "Together again baby brother?"

"Just like old times. - Oh John, stop looking like that. You are still my friend but logically, Mycroft is the better choice. This is a game of brains. Not to worry, you get Gary."

"_Greg," _John corrected and sighed. "Fine."

"We go first," announced Sherlock "Anderson."

"Us next," John said. "Buckingham Palace."

"Cat," Sally answered. *cough*Lame*cough*

"Dog," Mycroft answered and Sherlock smiled. "Two points."

"What? Why?" Greg asked.

"They are archenemies," The brothers replied in unison.

John groaned but accepted it.

"Eggnog" Greg said.

"Fireworks," Anderson answered, knowing Sally loved them. Oh how subtle.

"Gunpowder," Sherlock replied immediately. "Two points."

"How?" Anderson asked and Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Anderson, I know you have an IQ of 112 which you are quite proud of, but even a child knows that gunpowder is essential in making fireworks."

This went on and on, and in the end... well it's no question who won.

YEAH! Holmes Brothers - 2, Every Other Idiot in the Van - 0!

**~A FEW HOURS LATER~**

Sherlock and Mycroft could hear yells of - "Anderson! That's not how you pitch a tent!" and "Bloody hell! BUGS!" - while they were sleeping soundly on the soft cushions of the van's seats. Well, Sherlock was until Mycroft started snoring...

* * *

**I'LL CONTINUE THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD**

**Anyway, what did you think? Leave your ideas in the reviews and see you in the next chappie! I'll hopefully update in three-days-time!**

**BYE! :D**

**-RW ;)**


	4. Not So Bad After All

**HEY GUYSSSS! I THINK THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY! :)**

**MAYBE I'LL PUT UP A SEQUEL? WHO KNOWS! ANYWAY, AFTER THIS I'LL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER REPLYING TO REVIEWS! :D**

**OH RIGHT! SORRY I POSTED LATE! I WROTE A NEW STORY:**

**"The Wind in Our Sails"! It's a Sherlock and Redbeard fanfic where Redbeard... got _REALLY_ sick and... well... you know how it ends...**

**ANYWAY! HERE WE GO! :D**

* * *

**Sherlock **finally gave up. Nothing, not even two folded pillows could block out the sound of Mycroft's snoring. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't even try to be quiet when he got out and slammed the door of the van. Mycroft did not even stir. He looked around and saw the small campsite on the grass, with two small tents containing four people, and proceeded to walk over there. If he had only stayed a little while longer, he would have seen Mycroft crack his eye open and grin in success - he had perfected his fake snoring technique.

Sherlock walked over to the yellow one. He then heard giggling and whispering. He stepped closer, then moved back. Yup. This was Anderson and Donovan's tent. He only needed to be close to the tent to feel his IQ dropping in great amounts.

He walked over to the green one, and when he opened it a bit, he saw John and Lestrade sleeping soundly. Well, Lestrade was. He was snoring and kicking John who immediately sensed Sherlock - *cough* Johnlock Again *cough* - and mouthed '_get me out of here!'_

Sherlock used his hand and beckoned John over but quietly. Thanks to the blond man's military experience, he was able to dodge another kick and quickly got outside, leaving the inspector to kick empty air.

He looked at Sherlock, who was - like him - in his pyjamas.

"What do we do now?" He said in hushed tones. The consulting detective simply pointed to the van's roof. John's eyes widened in surprise, and he was about to protest, but another almighty snore and kick from the green tent made him more than willing to reconsider.

John sighed and nodded to Sherlock who walked over there, the blogger a step behind. _  
_

Sherlock whispered, "Give me a boost." John obliged and put his two hands together, which Sherlock used as a step. When the younger man was on the large roof of the van, he offered his hand to John. John, however, looked as if he remembered something, and ran back to his tent. A few seconds later, he was carrying two pillows he managed to sneak out. Sherlock grinned and lifted the man up.

They set up their "bed" and laid down. Silence reigned. A few minutes later, John whispered a "good night" and drifted off, leaving Sherlock alone in the chilly air, which was quite relaxing. Also, the stars were quite... beautiful. _  
_

It was there, on that roof of a van, in the middle of somewhere, with his best friend in the world, did Sherlock whisper,

"Well, maybe this trip can be a good thing after all..."

* * *

**TADA! YAY! THANKS GUYS FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY AND I'LL REPLY TO ALL REVIEWS LATER!**

**BYE AND KEEP BEING SHERLOCKED! **

**-RW ;)**


End file.
